A World of Imagination
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: Rin, Len, Miku and the other vocaloids have been living in their world of perfection until now. Meet Aria. IA is the girl behind the fairy-tales and the stories that are about to begin. But stories are bound to change and not every tale has a happily ever after...
1. Prologue

Aria had never been much the type of person to cause trouble; quite the opposite, she just sat there allowing her intellectual burden continue whilst she solved a number of problems in her head. At just sixteen, she was almost directly in the middle of all the other vocaloids, but happy in that position; nobody expected too much of her or too little. It was surprisingly fitting of her personality, being the type of person who was shy and withdrawn. She didn't despise social interaction, she just disliked it. In fact, that was the very reason she was sat on the roof doing her math homework and not sat in the study room that Master had built them all.

The school in the town was only a two minute walk from the apartment complex she lived in, but she found it tiresome and pointless when studying was just as peaceful on the roof of her home. She sat on a wooden but cushioned bench and basked in the sunlight, it's warm rays lighting up her ivory skin and making the paper of her math homework light up as though it were glowing in the sunlight. It was surprisingly comfortable to sit in and when she had finished, Aria felt no need to move from her perch upon the bench.

Behind her was the balcony and from the height of the roof, she could see a great deal of the streets below. Skipping down that particular street was Miku, her teal pigtails flying behind her like brightly coloured ribbons a dancer used to practice how graceful she could move. It was a sight that Aria had grown accustomed to, since Miku was never the type of person to be brought down by anything. Forever happy, Aria felt as though she envied Miku slightly. How was it that the girl never seemed remotely bothered by anything at all?

Batting an eyelid, Aria sighed before gently getting up and looking at her uniform. The familiar white shirt, navy pleated skirt and red cravat bored her to no end so she walked to the elevator wondering why such trivial matters bothered her. However, no sooner had Aria walked into the apartment that belonged to her did the large screen on her wall light up. The face on the wall was one she remembered well; creases covering his aged face though his eyes were alight with the youth his mind had retained over the years. The familiar glasses that Aria had seen her reflection in many a time upon her creation, it made her smile.

Love was the feeling that every vocaloid felt for this very man. Master had created them from the figments of his imagination and now, they were far more realistic than the avid images his mind had conjured. This was the emotion that she shared with all the other vocaloids, love for a human. It was something she knew she would feel forever, even if he became a ghost in her memory.

"IA, my dear, I have come up with a concept I'd like you to judge." Master said, his voice coming through the speakers beside the screen.

"It is grand to see you, master. Please, continue." Aria said, smiling as she removed her own glasses and put them on the table.

"You are my realistic, logical ideologist so I came to you as the master of this plan." Master said, causing a smile to light up her face. Aria feltt her blue diamond eyes light up and she sat down on a chair opposite the screen.

"You flatter me too much, master. Though, you have piqued my curiosity. Please, continue." Aria chuckled.

"I wish to create a concept for you vocaloids, in which we involve each character in one or more fairy-tales. What's your opinion on this idea?"

Aria began to consider, slipping back into that logical mind-frame that had plagued her since the day of her creation. The idea was new, something that was unlikely to have been thought up before, not to mention it would bring publicity to not only the main vocaloids like Miku and the Kagamine twins but also those who were not so popular. It was genius, and Aria felt her love for the Master grow.

"It's a perfect idea, not to mention it will gain extreme publicity. But I think we should bring it into the vocaloid world." Aria said, a smirk on her face.

"How so?" Master said, looking perplexed by her suggestion. Clearly, it was an idea he hadn't yet thought of.

"Well, I believe that you could incorporate the fairy-tales into the world that us vocaloids reside, bringing us vocaloids into the stories as if they have been brought to life. I'm certain that I'm the only one who knows of these stories and so, everyone would react differently. It brings a twist to the stories that even children have grown weary of. It will be..." Aria searched for the words. "Intriguing and bring something alike nostalgic curiosity."

"Brilliant. I will begin work immediately!" Master said, grinning, "IA, you will be the storyteller. And it will begin shortly."


	2. Chapter 1: A Hood of Herself

Miku rolled over in her bed, smiling as she heard the faint sound of birds whistling a melody that was both unfamiliar and beautiful at the same time. The sound wasn't something she normally heard since her home was in the swell of the suburban city that had been made for the vocaloids but when she did hear it, the sound was both beautiful and nostalgia-inducing.

Happy, she got out of bed before feeling the gasp escape her lips. The room she was in was not her bedroom... Gone were the tatami mats and the futon which she normally slept on. Gone were her collection of bonsai trees and the piano she loved to sit on so she could sing. Instead, she was left looking at a small room with white-painted walls and wooden flooring. The bed she had awoken upon was wooden and a single, covered by numerous patchwork quilts that looked oddly colourful and homey inside the room. The window above her bed was closed by shutters and opposite her bed was a wooden rocking chair and a small bookshelf housing several books.

Terrified, Miku ran out of the room to see the rest of her apartment gone but replaced by a traditional, German cottage. Wooden floor, brightly coloured rugs and walls that were painted white with plants littering the place in their vases. Miku wasn't sure she could explain how she felt about the place. Whilst she knew she should've been terrified by the fact she wasn't at home, she also felt oddly comforted by the place. Although it was small, much smaller than her apartment, it was the small that gave it a feeling of being warm and homey. So, she sat on one of the red, plush armchairs and sighed.

In the black, stone, fireplace was a small fire and she put her hands up near the fire, warming them as if they weren't already. Then, with a faint smile, Miku looked at the mirror across from her. She wasn't as surprised this time but she immediately noticed how her panda night-shirt had been replaced by a long white one with frills at the hems. Though it was something Miku had never seen before, she felt it fit with the cottage that seemed to be her abode so she wasn't so bothered by that.

Slowly, she got up and walked back to her bedroom before stopping and noticing a door she hadn't seen previously. Like almost everything else, it was wooden and surprisingly heavy, but when she opened it, she gasped in shock. Inside was an outfit as though it was for her and her only. A dress with white skirts and white stockings that she put on with a grin. Black Mary-Jane's stood on the floor, shiny as they were sturdy. Then, over the white dress was a beautiful, red-hooded cloak.

Grinning like she did at Christmas, Miku got to putting on her new outfit. It fit her perfectly and she skipped around her house, when she happened upon a book that lay discarded on the kitchen floor. The oddness of it's location struck Miku and she picked up the discarded, leather-bound book. On the front was the fierce imprint of a wolf and she immediately began to read on the page it lay open at.

**The wolf is a creature who is known for his terrible habit of snatching away pretty young girls to feed his hunger. They are never completely satiated and their hunger appears to be endless. Whilst their preference is young females, it has been proved that the vile creatures will attack anything to feed their sempiternal hunger.  
However, do not be fooled by this. It is known that whilst the wolves will do anything for their next meal, it is quite surprising to find that they are cunning, plotting, devious creatures that are intelligent beyond our own expectancy.  
They will normally hunt in packs, though the smarter wolves will happily break away from their pack to become "lone wolves" and hunt to feed themselves and only themselves. Whilst this is a smart move for the wolf, it's a lucky move for the hunter. A lone wolf is able to do a lot less damage than an entire pack and the idea of surviving their attacks is far more likely if the wolf is alone.  
They are known to hunt in almost any wooded area, whether it be just a small thicket to a huge expanse of woods. Either is sure to have hunting wolves inside.**

Disturbed by the grim truth, Miku closed the book and placed it on the floor where she had picked it up from. Quickly, she got up before smelling a delicious scent. Was that... Leek? And... Chocolate? Stunned, Miku looked at the table where an open basket was filled with those delicious delicacies. Quickly, she looked through it and discovered ceramic-lidded pots filled with leek soup and tons of home-baked chocolate-chip cookies. She grinned, about to get some to eat when she saw a note atop the basket.

_Miku, these are a gift for the Master. His house is a straight walk from your house so all you have to do is follow the path._  
_Please take them to him._  
_~Aria of the Planetes_

Miku grinned, glad that the Master was at least there and she quickly picked up the basket and skipped out of the house.

* * *

Miku had been skipping for hours when she finally stopped against a freshly cut stump and sighed. In the stump was an axe, making her feel only a tiny bit safer. For the entire time she'd been hurrying to give the master his food, she'd had a feeling as though she'd been watched. And the feeling was still there.

The book about the wolf crept into her mind and lingered, causing Miku to shiver in fear. She'd been skipping for hours on end and the woods seemed to carry on forever. In fact, she was beginning to feel worried about how big it was. Of course, she had followed the woods the whole way and was far too scared to stray from the dirt path she'd been following. However, now, she felt terrified and overwhelmed by the idea of becoming lost.

"Why do you look so scared, little girl?"

Miku jumped to her feet as she turned to look at the abhorrent creature she'd dreaded meeting. A wolf with greasy grey fur that clung to it's robust body wandered closer to her, prowling like the malicious beast it was. It's eyes shone a bright orange and it's teeth were a sickening yellow colour, causing bile to rise up in Miku's throat.

"I'm not scared." Miku said, smiling and acting happy like she always did. "It's nice to meet you Mr Wolf."

"And you too, little green-haired girl." The wolf growled, a smile on it's canine face. "It will be very fun to play with you, though there is little meat on your bones."

Worry crept up Miku's spine as she watched the creature creep ever closer. She could smell him by now; wet-dog and death surrounding the creature like a morbid cloud. He stank and god, it burnt her nose. But she wouldn't show it. Instead, she felt her fingers curl around the axe behind her.

"I will take that as a compliment, so thank you, Mr Wolf." Miku giggled as the wolf stopped. Her grip on the axe handle tightened.

"You smell delicious, and what big eyes you have." The wolf chortled, gazing into her teal eyes with his orange ones.

"And what big, grotesque teeth you have, Mr Wolf."

"All the better to eat you with, Miku." The wolf growled as he launched his body and snarling mouth at her.

In one swift, fluid movement, Miku bowed her head and span, causing the axe to fly out of her grip and straight into the centre of the wolf's chest. The thing growled in alarm when she moved from his way in one fast movement, causing him to snarl in surprise. The thing coughed up a large amount of blood before collapsing on it's side.

"I'm afraid not this time, Mr Wolf." Miku said, removing the hood from her head as she revealed her teal pigtails. "And I'm afraid I'm the teal-haired girl. Not green."

With that said, Miku pulled the axe from the dog's body with a squelch. The blood poured out and in a moment of pity, Miku brought the axe above her head before crashing it down on the creatures skull. In the end, Master didn't have a cottage but he did offer her a way out of the forest. With a new gift.

* * *

"_And Miku left the forest donning a wolf-skin coat, rather than the flimsy fair that was her red-hooded cloak._" Aria giggled before closing the book that had come to life before her eyes. That was one story composed that she hid on her bookshelf in the tower. Her hair had grown much longer and she already knew the fairy-tale she had been borne of. Rapunzel.

She then pulled out a new book, bound in leather. This one seemed much different to the other, the leather front being much lighter in comparison. Not to mention the imprint in the front of this book wasn't a wolf. This one was a snow flake, causing Aria to smile. She had a pretty good idea as to this fairy-tale. And those that would be involved in the story.


	3. Chapter 2: Cherries and Snowflakes

Meiko sighed as she looked at Haku. They'd spent a day in this cottage, confused out of their mind about their current predicament. Haku, having been left to survive without any alcohol, was in hysterics, scared out of her mind. Meiko, on the other hand, had taken surprisingly well to the situation and took care of Haku as best she could. They quickly understood that they lived alone in a little cottage in the woods and weren't excessively scared considering nothing in particular had happened.

"Do you think we could get some berries?" Haku asked, her pale ivory skin looking vibrant in the candle-light.

Outside, a violent snow storm was swirling avidly and it had caused quite some trouble. They had plenty of food to survive upon, but it was mostly jarred and none of it was like fresh fruit. Haku had taken a fondness to the cherries and now that they'd ran out of jarred cherries, she found herself hungry for the delicious taste they gave out. With a frown, Meiko shook her head and continued reading a book about a pair of twin princes who lived in the nearby city.

"Not really." Meiko said, looking sad. She hated keeping Haku so cooped up. Though they were twins, they didn't look the same at all. Meiko was loud and cheerful with a longing to feel the sun on her face again. She had her normal, short-brown hair cut but she now donned a pleasant red dress that made her full chest look even fuller. Haku's silver hair had faded to white and it was still kept in that ribbon. She wore a dress that was the mirror of Meiko's, though Haku wore a white version. The biggest difference was that Haku was quiet and calm, now that her drunken behavior had disappeared.

"I guess the snow hasn't stopped yet?" Haku asked, looking at the locked shutters.

"No." Meiko sighed. "Perhaps we ought go to sleep and then, when we wake up, the snow might've stopped."

Nodding, Haku went into her bedroom whilst Meiko left for hers. She extinguished the fire, gave her book one final look, then wandered off to bed. She highly doubted the snow would slow. In fact, it was bound to get even worse. However, she felt the little ray of hope in her soul.

However, Haku couldn't sleep. She knew that back when the world had been itself, she'd been an alcoholic and unable to cope without the drink. Now, her addiction had turned to cherries and she needed them. Her futile attempt to abstain from alcohol before had been... well, futile. And she knew there was no way she could abstain from cherries now that she knew they were out there.

As quietly as she could, Haku crept out of bed and pulled her white fur coat off the coat peg. Then, she pulled her hat onto her head and put on the boots that were lined with fur. Finally, she stepped out of her room and closed the door quietly behind her. The snowfall had slowed immensely to just a steady but slow falling of snowflakes.

Smiling, Haku thought of how easy it was going to be now. After all, she wasn't going to be battling a snowstorm now, was she? Instead, she was just battling the gentle snowfall and that was hardly a battle at all. Not even a fight. Barely even bothered, she skipped into the snow and wandered out to the cherry bush that was in their front garden. Grinning, she picked a frozen berry and gently placed it in her mouth before grinning. Frozen like ice-cream but the taste exploded in her mouth.

She'd just about filled her pockets with the berries when she heard a grunt come from behind her. Startled, she turned slowly before seeing a great black bear standing on it's hind legs. The thing was beastly but beautiful and it's eyes were filled with sadness. In fact, they surprised her with their resemblance to that of human eyes. The sorrow, the sadness, the resent.

A scream worked it's way up Haku's throat and she was about to voice it when the bear shivered. The scream quickly faded for a gasp and Haku soon found her body filled to the brim with curiosity. Quickly, she walked to the creature and placed her hand before him, a sign that she was peaceful and was about to touch him. And strangely enough, the beast lowered it's head and bowed, giving her place to actually reach him. She stroked his wet fur and smiled at the calm feeling that overcame her. However, the smile sharply faded to a frown when she saw how cold he was.

As though she'd seen it before, Haku knew what to do. She reached into her pocket and offered the bear a cherry before wiping the snow off of his back. The bear gave a sound that was almost speech, but it came out as a grunt. Startled, Haku lead the creature inside, batting snow off it's dark fur before starting a fire up.

"Haku, what on earth-" Meiko said as she wandered in, before gasping, her brown eyes wide. She gulped, as though the sight brought silence to her ever-going mouth and she just gave a small whimper.

"Meiko! Please, get him some blankets." Haku said, knocking her close friend out of her stupor. Stunned, Meiko jumped, then ran to her bedroom. Seconds later, she returned with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Quickly, she thrust them into Haku's arms before running to the side of the room, curious but terrified at the same time.

Sighing in frustration with her sister, Haku began to cover the regal bear with blankets of soft sheepskin, glad when the bear stopped shaking from the cold. That night, Haku slept beside the bear, feeling sorry for how lonesome his eyes looked. It wasn't pity, something more like longing to live the life of a bear, no real worries that were so trivial to a human. And when she dreampt that night, it was peaceful and about a handsome prince who was offering her a ring around a bunch of cherries.

When Haku woke up, there were a pair of arms wrapped around her, as though she were being hugged in her sleep. Gasping, she rolled over to see herself sleeping on a bed of black, bear fur and in the arms of the handsome man from her dreams. Meiko, who was sat in the chair, looked terrified and just stared at Haku in the man's arms.

"The bear! Where is he?!" Haku gasped, eyes wide as she roused the man from his slumber.

The man blinked, his big blue eyes mirroring the bear's original eyes. He looked down, then yelped before jumping to his naked feet and hugging Haku. Feeling somewhat awkward by the naked man hugging her, Haku stood there and blushed. Then, to her surprise, the man kissed her cheeks, forehead and lips, showering her in kisses.

"Thank you so much! Gosh, if it weren't for you..." The man's voice was thick with a regal accent and sounded oddly regal. "My name is Prince Masaaki and I want you to be my wife."

* * *

Aria chuckled, closing the book as she went along. She smiled, recalling the story of Schneeweißen und Rosenrot from her memory, though this story had played out quite differently. In fact, this story contained no irritated dwarf or killing of that mythical creature. Instead, it was a story of friendship. However, in Aria's eyes, it lacked detail. Well, that was what she got for picking two drunks for the main characters. She was pretty sure the story could continue, but grew weary of the book. Sighing, she clambered back to the bookshelf and pulled out a new book. This one was gold-painted leather and was covered in detail that looked like sweets.

Smiling, Aria sat down and prepared to read a new story.

* * *

**_Sorry if you don't know this story but it was my favourite as a kid and my mother read it to me every night. Considering I spent seven years of my life in germany, I thought I should incorporate my own knowledge of fairytales in and decided this is my favourite. In english, it's called "Snow White and Rose Red" and it's possibly the best fairytale of all by Brothers Grimm._**

**_If you have any suggestions for vocaloids and stories you want them to be in, comment and I'll read and decide._**

**_Enjoy! ^.^_**


	4. Chapter 3: Bruises and Bones

So I thought I'd make this one more dark and mysterious as well as removing the traditional view. And yeah, this was pretty easy as a guess but now you'll have to guess the next! ;3

* * *

Rin watched the vile old woman as she poked and prodded the blonde's twin. It had been about a week since their familiar house that they shared with their older sister, Lily, had become a monstrous cottage made from a variety of sweets. She hated it, how the house looked so delicious and sweet but was so sinister and deadly.

The witch gave Rin a grin, which she returned. Though it was clearly not genuine, the witch either didn't notice or didn't care. The witch was a cannibal, the remnants of a human who must've began to slowly starve and resorted to the vile taste of human flesh. Either way, Rin felt instantly sickened when the woman began to devour the roasted flesh of children she'd captured or bought.

"He's getting bigger." The woman cackled as she began to laugh.

Rin never thought she'd have seen a woman so beautiful be so utterly disgusting. The witch had flowing black hair that was in waves down her back to her knees and eyes like two stones of onyx. Her face was the sort that Rin longed for, pale ivory skin and not a single wrinkle on her flawless face. There was a look of wild beauty to her perfect figure and she wore clothing that was a black dress, cascading down her body with a slit up the leg. It really was beautiful, though it was ruined by the numerous blood stains.

"Is he?" Rin asked though it was more of a sigh in response.

"Yes and you're gonna share him with me." The witch cackled as she stalked into the bedroom, causing Rin to shiver.

As soon as the witch closed her bedroom door, Rin fumbled in her pockets, handing her brother the pills. They were from her time in the real world where there had only been the life of a vocaloid. These pills would keep Len fit, healthy and skinny. That would prolong his life in the cage.

"Shit, Rin, we need to get out of here."

"You think I don't know that?" Rin gasped, fumbling as she all but ran away when the door opened again.

The witch wore a new dress, one that was purely seductive and cascaded like a waterfall of red from her breasts. It had slits on both legs and had no real back to it. That was for the witch's own sake, considering Rin already knew much of the truth.

The witch wasn't really a witch at all but a Succubus, a monster that would seduce men and feed on them afterwards; a race that depended entirely on lust or love to survive. The succubus that Rin was with at that moment was called Mina and had been exiled. She, unlike almost all of the other Succubi had been unable to have children and so she'd been forced to leave and fend for herself. Her will to survive had led her to children, a great crime to the Succubi. If they fed on children, they deserved death. They were given it.

But the dress had an open back for one reason, which the bitch seemed eager to prove. Tattooed onto her back was the intricate design of wings that quickly freed themselves and shot out behind her. They were pitch black and rotting, emitting a scent so vile that Rin had to hold back a retching sound. Vulgar, grotesque and rotten were the only words for it.

"Goodnight, Rinny." The woman chuckled before choking, coughing up a thick, bloody substance.

Rin grinned darkly, the white wings that were tainted with gold shot out of her back, surprising Len. After a second, Rin chuckled slightly, twisting the sharp knife in the woman's back, causing the bitch to scream and her ribs to snap. The sound was vile, but it was delicious also. Len watched his sister lick her lips before he unleashed his own wings in a moment of anger. Gasping, his eyes wide, Len looked at his wings that mirrored Rin's.

"Shit." Len gasped as he bent the metal bars, rusted from all the tears that had stained the cold, grey metal.

"Die, fucking witch." Rin snarled, that maniac grin lighting up her wicked face.

The succubus fell to the floor before ripping the knife from her back. It came out with a sickening squelch and the sound made Len have to hold back the bile that rose up his throat. Rin watched the monstrous woman rise to her feet and snarl, wiping the blood from her chin. It smeared slightly, causing it to look like the woman had just eaten her young prey.

"What..." The woman hacked up more of the vile, black blood that oozed down her ivory throat. "The fuck?!"

Rin watched as the woman ran at her, claws outstretched as though she planned on ripping the blonde girl's throat out. However, she only got half way there when Len dived on top of her, his long, black tail wrapping around the witch's throat. Desperately she slashed at Len's tail in a desperate attempt to rid the thick muscle from her slowly, crushing airways, but to no avail.

"Try and eat me, bitch." Len spat, his eyes glowing gold as his wings rose up. The ceiling cracked and pieces of gingerbread began to fall down, heavier than cement as they hit the ground. Watching the house collapse, Len pulled his wings back inside of him, just as his twin copied.

"Let's go!" Len yelled, grabbing his twin's wrist.

In the doorway, Len looked back at the witch who was trying to slowly drag herself out of the wreckage. Her eyes were shadowed in black and her skin had faded to a dull, corpse-grey. Her once glistening onyx eyes looked as black as death and her neck was a violent purple. She clawed in his direction, too far away to do any sort of damage.

That was their story, though they were little more than two twins lost in the throes of pain and sorrow. They were half-breed succubi and incubbi, meaning they were on both sides of the worlds; grasping onto the cusp of the world of the humans and the land of the story-book monsters. And what would they do with their new-found power?

Well, they had two paths illuminated before them, just like before. Back when they'd been in the woods, searching for a place to go, they'd wandered down the wrong path, leading them to the witches clutches. Now, they had another choice.

"Do we split up?" Rin asked, tears illuminating her sky blue eyes.

"Never, Rin." Len said, pulling his sister in for a sibling hug.

But their path was the darkest of all.

* * *

Aria gasped, tossing the book from her as the leather book-cover that had random sweets on it disintegrated and oozed blood. Quickly, Aria picked it up and placed it on the bookshelf, desperate to avert her eyes. The story had gone dark and she had forcefully pulled her eyes away from the darkened ending that had claimed the story. It was wrong, sick and psychotic. Aria gulped.

The next book was sure to be worse...

* * *

Okay, I'm horrid at writing violence and stuff so I'm sooooooooo sorry if it was total poop. And the swearing was slightly ott but it was needed. I have decided that Rin and Len are the first characters to fall out of their normal characters and I need your opinions on whether I should do that more.

Rate, Favourite, whatever. And try guess the next one ;)

~Kirara x3


	5. Chapter 5: A Time of Change

Okay, I had to look this one up and it's my sort of fairy-tale for definite. This is on behalf of the unhappy twins because you are a genius and I think you're officially amazing! Thanks for the idea!

And now, we're gonna start getting real into this now. It's time the stories start to intertwine...

* * *

Kaito looked at his lovely new wife with beautiful eyes. He'd found her just days ago, wandering through his town's markets with a lost look to her beautiful eyes. Overcome with lust, he'd asked her to marry him there and then, not caring of her unknown past. He didn't care that she wasn't of noble blood, just that she was beautiful and purely innocent.

It had been months in this hell hole now and Kaito had already married four women, but this woman was much better than the others. She hadn't made him angry, she kept making him happy. Best of all, she didn't complain about his odd beard that shone blue. He couldn't remove it; he shaved and it grew back right before his very eyes. But this girl seemed to enjoy tangling her fingers in the blue hairs after they made love. In a way, he loved her for it.

"I have to leave for a while, sweetie." Kaito said, kissing his wife's forehead and ruffling her long hair. "I'll probably be back by tomorrow morning, but don't wait up."

"Okay, honey." His wife said, kissing his cheek.

Her name was Niko and she was beautiful as he finally kissed her goodbye. However, no sooner had he left did she run to the basement, overcome with curiosity. She ran, knowing what she was going to happen upon when she smashed the door with her old axe.

The sight and stench was the first thing that hit Niko, causing her to retch and vomit. Hanging against the stone walls, held there by chains, cuffs and rope, were the bodies of four women in different states of decay. The first had grey skin that was crawling with maggots and had attracted plenty of flies, not to mention the rats that were gnawing at her flesh. Her nose had caved in and her lilac eyes were dead and unseeing. The second looked as though she were alive if not for the bones in her neck sticking out of her throat. Her coffee-colour skin was still lifelike and her chocolate eyes still looked alive. The other two were older and looked even more grotesque in their half-eaten states.

Niko coughed, walking into the room to look around. She recognized the girl with dark skin almost immediately, the girl she had been looking for. Her family had reported her missing and Niko had already came up with an idea as to the girls location. So, she had schemed and plotted, asking various locals and basically acting like a private detective; exactly what she was. And now, she found herself too late. Angered by the thought of failure, Niko threw her head back and let the tears fall, before bending down to her knees and picking up a ribbon from the fall. The ribbon had a bell on it, the girl's emblem pressed into the golden metallic bell. Sighing, Niko picked it up and paused. Then, after a moment, she tied it round her neck.

Kaito knew the second he left that she'd go exploring and his realization had hit like a metal shield to the face. The key to the cellar was practically left waiting for her on the table, waiting for her to use. Could he have been any more stupid?! There was no doubt in his mind that his new wife would be curious as to the location the key unlocked and if she discovered it; Kaito was almost fearful at the idea of adding another woman to the walls of that cellar.

No sooner did he run into the house did he push past the several maids and servants and ran down the stairs. Stood there, her beautiful eyes looking at his longingly, was his wife. The look in her eyes was a clash somewhere between sadness and anger. Not to mention, she donned the coat that she had worn when he first found her. But, most sickeningly of all, the ribbon and bell around her neck that he recalled only too well.

"You..." Kaito gasped, looking at Niko's beautiful, teal eyes.

"How could you, Kaito?" Niko asked, her eyes covered in a look of pure pity.

"I... They were spies..."

Kaito found his mouth moving without him noticing, explaining how the deaths of those women came about. Anne, the first wife, was a spy from another country, hoping that his death would be like a threat to the king. The second and the third had been bribed with large amounts of money to their families. The fourth wanted his death due to his ruining the innocence of her sister. Kaito explained it all, how these beautiful women had been destined to kill him and take his life.

Niko bent down, patting her husbands back before pulling him into her arms and embracing him in a passionate and loving hug. She understood that when you were threatened, you went back to primal instincts; it was either kill or be killed. She understood too well, and kissed his forehead.

"Let us run, escape here, then." Niko replied, pulling the hood of her coat over her head.

"And do what? A murderer and his wife?" Kaito laughed as though what he had said was amusing. "Is there any life that I can lead. You have been shamed by I and for that I apologize with all my heart."

"Kaito!" Niko yelled, pulling his head against her. Then, she calmed down and continued speaking, "I myself have not been entirely honest."

Kaito and Niko fled at that point, running for their lives with only a little money and the objects they carried. Where they could escape to, nobody knew, but in the event of his disappearance, all of his money would go to the family of his wives. All four of them.

Kaito gripped his wife's hand, holding it tightly before looking at her. As beautiful as she was, the coat she wore was monstrous. He still thought that she was beautiful even though the coat that hid her entire body and face. Hell, if Niko hadn't taken that foul wolf-head hood off of her face, he doubted their meeting would've even come about.

"I ought tell you something Kaito," Niko said before smiling. And then he realized.

"I don't believe it..."

"I know." Niko chuckled. "My hair wasn't this green before, was it?"

"You dyed it?"

"It changed itself." Niko giggled.

"I never thought I'd see Miku Hatsune with bright green hair." Kaito chuckled.


End file.
